House of Anubis- Bloody Mary
by Peddie4ever18
Summary: What happens when all the kids get left home alone, and two of them get trapped in "Hell". Read this to find out.


HOUSE OF ANUBIS- BLOODY MARY

Hello people, this is Peddie4ever18 here telling you that I am a big fan of Bloody Mary, and I like the song Bloody Mary from Lady GaGa. So I wrote this fanfiction.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own House of Anubis, Bloody Mary, or Tunnle Tuna, but I do own a dog, OneCat, and a face. LOL. Enjoy the story. Bye.

(All the kids where left home alone.)

Alfie- "Okay Alex, Truth or dare" he asked.

Alex- "Um, dare" I answered.

Alfie- "I dare you to do the Bloody Mary thing in the girls bathroom" he said.

Alex- "The what, whos Bloody Mary" I asked.

Eddie- "You never heard of Bloody Mary" he asked.

Alex shook her head no.

Nina- "Bloody Mary is a woman that feeds on souls of inicent people, um its a myth so nothing's going to happen, and the thing you have to do is... is, I for got" she said.

Amber- "You go into a bathroom lock the door, turn off all the lights... and you spin in a circle three times saying Bloody Mary, with your eyes closed, and then you look in the mirror, then you leave" she said.

Alex- "Okay, but will you guy's stand outside the bathroom" I asked.

Alfie- "Yeah" he said.

*They walk up to the girls bathroom, and Alex enter's the bathroom.*

Alex- "Okay now what" I asked.

Amber- "Close and lock the door" she replied.

*Alex did that.*

Amber- "Now turn the lights out" she said.

Alex- "Okay, I remember what to do" she said.

Jerome- "Okay" he said.

Alex- "Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary" I said turning in circle's.

*I looked in the mirror, and saw a face, I turned to the door.*

Alex- "There's a face in the mirror, guys help me" I yelled.

Fabian- "Don't try to trick us, Bloody Mary's a myth" he said.

Alex- "Tell that to her, AWW!. Get off of me, let go... HELP ME" I screamed.

Mara- "Open the door" she said.

Alex- "I can't Eddie, Alfie, guys stop holding the door shut, let me out" I screamed.

Mara- "None of us are by the door" she said.

Joy- "Turn on the lights" she said.

Alex- "They don't work" I said.

Joy- "Somebody bust the door down" she said.

*Eddie ran into the door.*

Alex- "Somebody took my wand, Ash you try to run into this the door, your a vampire" I said.

*Ash ran into the door, and it fell down to the ground, but Alex was getting pulled into the mirror. Once she was gone Mick jumped into it.*From this moment on its Alex and Mick in the mirror.*

Alex- "Hello" I yelled.

Mick- "Alex" he said.

Alex- "Mick, why did you jump into the mirror to save me" I asked.

Mick- "Because I love you, your my best friend... Where are we" he asked.

Alex- "I don't know, but I can't move" I said.

Mick- "Where are you" he asked.

Alex- "I'm in some kind of cage, looking thing" I replied.

Mick- "I think I know where we are" he said.

Alex- "Where" I asked getting scared.

Mick- "Hell" he said.

Alex- "Can you see me, or anything" I asked.

Mick- "Yeah, but, um" he said.

Alex- "What" I asked.

Mick- "I just saw something move, don't make a sound, I'm coming to get you" he said.

Alex- "Do you know where my wand is" I asked.

Mick- "I have it"he replied.

Alex- "Hand it to me, I can poof us out of here" I said.

Mick- "Okay" he said.

*Mick handed Alex her wand, and she tryed to poof herself out of the cage, it worked, then she tryed to poof herself and Mick out of "Hell" and it did't work.*

Alex- "My wand, its not working" she said.

Mick- "Oh no where trapped here" he said.

Alex- "Grate, out of all the people at Anubis house, I could of been trapped in here with, it had to be you" I yelled.

Mick- "Look Alex... I know you don't care, you think you can fix everything with that stupied wand, and you can't. I get that you don't care about what happens to me, but I want to get you out of here, I don't even know why you hate me" he said.

Alex- "I don't think that, and I get it You still like me, but I'm over you, you lied to me" I said.

Mick- "Thoes things that girl said to you, where not true, I don't even know her" he said.

Alex- "Whatever... I um" I said and pointed down.

Mick- "Alex" he said.

Alex- "Mick, I'm sorry, ever since we broke up, I haven't been thinking straight" I said.

Mick- "It's okay Alex, you didn't mean to snap at me, but I do still love you, and in some ways I hope you feel the same way" he said.

Alex- "Maybe when we get back" I replied.

Mick- "Maybe, lets go, we have to get out of here" he said.

Alex- "We do" I said.

*Mick and Alex started walking.*

Okay people that's it for the first chapter, thank you all for your reviews on my other stories. Bye.


End file.
